Vehicles, including hybrid vehicles, have internal combustion engines that produce exhaust gases at a high temperature. The vehicle also may have various systems with waste heat that require cooling, e.g. the engine coolant system with coolant fluid. A thermodynamic cycle such as a Rankine cycle may be used to recover waste heat within the vehicle during operation, for example by using engine exhaust gases, and provide power to the vehicle using a heat exchanger. Often, the engine exhaust may directly heat the working fluid in the thermodynamic cycle in a heat exchanger.